La curiosidad mató al gato o al vampiro
by paolitapottercullen
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando escuchas conversaciones ajenas? ¿Podrá nuestro vampiro favorito superar este impase? Pasen y vean, historia cutre hecha, producto del aburrimiento.


Aviso: Es una historia bastante cutre producto del aburrimiento y el insomnio.

Como cada día me senté junto a Jess, en la mesa que ocupábamos habitualmente en la cafetería. E intente pasar lo más desapercibida que me fuera posible. Miré de reojo a la mesa que ocupaban los Cullen y lo vi, estaba allí sentado junto a sus hermanos, bello e inalcanzable como siempre.

— ¿Y al final lo consiguieron?

La voz ansiosa de Jessica me sacó de mis ensoñaciones e intente recordar de qué estábamos hablando, antes de perderme en aquellas bellas facciones.

— ¡Oh! sí, eso… Bueno al final anoche por fin lo hicimos, pero fue más duro que las otras veces que lo intentamos.

Vi como mi amiga abría enormemente los ojos ante mi respuesta y sonreía satisfecha, esperando sonsacarme algo más de información.

—Pero fue tu primera vez ¿verdad? —Preguntó, sin ocultar su curiosidad mientras colocaba los codos en la mesa, entrelazando sus manos.

Maldije para mis adentros, sabía lo que seguiría a aquella pose. Ella colocaría su mentón en aquellas pequeñas y blancas manos, y olvidaría que estábamos allí para comer, el interrogatorio había empezado.

—Tampoco fue para tanto Jess —respondí, intentando quitarle importancia al asunto. —Después de todo Jacob ya lo había hecho un par de veces antes. —Dije, dándole una mordida a la manzana que tenía en mis manos.

Volví a mirar de reojo la mesa que ocupaban los Cullen y pude notar que algo había cambiado en el ambiente. Edward parecía tenso, miraba fijamente hacia nuestra mesa y por unos instantes creí ver un dejo de desaprobación y decepción en su mirada. Me acomodé el cabello disimuladamente, para que cubriera mis mejillas y volví a prestar atención a la voz de Jess.

— ¡¿Un par de veces antes?! ¡Pero si es incluso más joven que nosotras!

El grito ahogado que emitió hizo que varias cabezas se giraran hacia nosotras, sentí como mis mejillas se ruborizaban e intente seguir con el tema, para evitar otro espectáculo.

—Es que ya te dije que tampoco es para tanto… Ósea al principio creímos que no se podría, pero luego cuando nos dimos cuenta de que sólo era cuestión de intentarlo con un poco más de delicadeza, pues todo resultó más fácil.

—Y yo que creí que Jacob seria de los que derrochan fuerza bruta. —señaló, para luego dar un suspiro cargado de decepción.

—Al principio fue así, pero cuando nos dimos cuenta que quince centímetros de largo por seis de diámetro era demasiado para meterlo a la fuerza, decidimos que lo mejor sería intentarlo poco a poco y con suavidad.

—Vaya, quién diría que esas grandes y fuertes manos podrían ser delicadas.

El tono soñador de mi amiga me confundió unos segundos, acaso no le gustaba Mike. Sin embargo al ver que me miraba impaciente seguí contándole lo sucedido.

—Al principio logramos que entrara sólo un par de centímetros, esa fue la peor parte, porque sin querer Jacob me lastimó y me hizo doler, hasta me hizo sangrar un poco. Luego ya vimos que con un poco de lubricación cedía más fácilmente.

Mi mirada una vez más se desvió hacia la mesa vecina, era increíble como mis sentidos parecían detectar cualquier cambio en él. "¿Qué demonios estará pasando en aquella mesa?" Me pregunté mentalmente, perdiéndome, una vez más en mis divagaciones.

Por primera vez sentí miedo al verlo. Su mandíbula apretada daba una tonalidad aún más pálida a sus finos labios; Rosalie me regaló una mirada enfurecida a la cual ya estaba acostumbrada, pero aún así no entendí, Alice me miró comprensiva.

— ¿Oye y ahora ya no tendrás problemas con el tubo de escape de tu monovolumen? —Volvió a preguntarme Jess, antes de mirar su reloj de pulsera.

—Bueno al menos, espero no tenerlos por ahora y de ser así, al menos sé como repararlo— Respondí alzándome de hombros, antes de levantarme de la mesa y salir de la cafetería, en dirección a la clase de biología. El último sonido que escuché al salir por la puerta, fueron las risotadas de Emmet, antes de oír lo que me pareció un: —Eso te pasa por andar escuchando conversaciones ajenas.


End file.
